Open Your Eyes
by xrainedxallxdayx
Summary: Draco's sister comes to Hogwarts. She isn't the average Slytherin, and she makes some friends that are a bit problematic if anyone was to find out. Harry/OC  Discontinued except for the random times I post  sorry
1. Chapter One: Brother Dearest

Authors note:

I know this isn't very original, but I haven't read a story with this idea, maybe I just keep looking over them? I don't know, what I do know is that this idea won't leave me alone and I have nothing better to do. Sooo, I guess it just depends on my head and whether or not I get people telling me that they would like to see this as a full story. I'm planning on just doing a series of random one-shots through the story line, however I'm thinking I might turn it into a harryxOC fic, which totally isn't original but I don't care. If you know of a story that's kind of like the one I'm thinking of please let me know, I'd love to read it. But I guess I'll stop blabbing and get to it…

X.x.

Changes:

"Katina! I'm going to get you for this!" My brother yelled as he ran into my room. I shrieked and jumped onto my bed in the center of the room. I stood ready to leap by my headboard.

"Dray, what ever are you talking about? Me? I didn't do anything!" I hastily shoved the blond hair out of my face, keeping a steady eye one my brother for any sudden movements.

Draco stood behind my footboard, eyes flickering back and forth, trying to develop a plan of attack. "Kat, don't even try it, I know you put the dye in my shampoo again, and this time I'm going to get you. You aren't going to slip away this time."

I couldn't stop the Cheshire grin that wound itself across my face. I did put dye in his shampoo again, it was simply too easy. "Think of it this way Dray, now you're really good at color charms! I can't even tell that you washed your hair with pink dye!" That apparently wasn't the best thing to say as Draco hopped up onto the bed and lunged toward me. I screamed and jumped off the bed running for the door, I could hear Draco behind me, and his outstretched hand grazed my back. I tried running faster but slipped on the bottom of my pajama pants causing me to fall onto the hallway floor. Draco collapsed on top of me with an "Umph!" I started squirming trying to get out from underneath him, but at seventeen he was a good four inches taller than me and he had at least 30 pounds of muscle on me.

"You're not going anywhere Kat!" I felt his arm snake around my throat and I squirmed as his other hand went to my head. I squealed as he proceeded to give me a nuggie.

"Dray! Stop! I promise I won't do it again! Pleaseee!"

"Draco, aren't you a little old for that. Get up." The cold voice of our father radiated through my bones giving me a shiver. Draco immediately stopped and stood up, offering me his hand. I frowned, and accepted his help. His face had forgone the youthful joy from moments ago, and his gaze became withdrawn.

"Draco, I'll see you in my study now. Katina, get dressed, it's nearly noon." And with that he turned down the hall and headed for his study, Draco following him. I didn't want to let go of his hand but he shot me a look of 'you know I have to' and I dropped it. Gloomy I retreated into my room to shower and get dressed.

This was simply how it was. Draco was only himself when it was just us, it had always been that way. We learned young that our father Lucius didn't accept foolery; he expected the best at every moment. Our mother was kinder but distant, busy with playing her role in society. Even if she was around she wouldn't be able to protect us from our father, he ruled his house with an iron fist. Lately it had gotten worse, for Draco at least. Our father didn't involve me in what the Dark Lord was planning but he did involve Draco. Recent memories fluttered around inside my head and for once I didn't push them away.

It was late but I couldn't sleep knowing where he was and what they were doing. It was Draco's first time going with his parents, to see the Dark Lord. I didn't want him to go but father slapped me when I wouldn't let go of my brother's arm. They apparated away, my mother wouldn't even look at me. I had nothing to do but wait. I paced in the living room, I paced in the dining room, I paced the hall ways. Dinner came and went but I couldn't eat. I wanted nothing more than my brother safe at home. I walked to my room and sat down at my desk. A few minutes passed and I went to Draco's room. I curled up in his bed and hugged a pillow waiting for him to come home. Hours passed and I just sat there, isolated by fear. It was past midnight when I heard yelling from downstairs. I couldn't move, I just waited for him to come to me. He stumbled into the room and crashed down on the bed.

"Dray?"

"…Can you help me with my stupid shoes?"

I would have chuckled and refused had this been under different circumstances, "Yeah." I slid off the bed and made my way to his dangling feet. His hands were hiding his face but I could tell they were trembling. I sniffed feeling my eyes start to water, I turned my attention to his 'stupid shoes'. Dropping them on the floor I crawled back into bed and hugged him.

"It was terrible." He whispered and I let him go. I sat up, my legs criss-cross, and my side leaning against his.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I felt him playing with my hair so I looked up and saw wet tracks down his face. My mouth opened slightly in surprise, my brother never cried.

Draco sniffed, "Father doesn't want you involved, he told me not to tell you anything."

I allowed a corner of my mouth to turn upwards, "When has that ever stopped you before?"

"Kat, they- they'll kill me." My heart skipped a beat and I erupted into tears. Draco's arms tightened around me and his chin rested on my head.

"Shhh, it's okay, Kat, nothings going to happen to me. I shouldn't have said that. Shhh, everything's going to be okay." I cried myself to sleep for the rest of the week.

It was the second week of summer when that occurred, it seemed so long ago. This month Dray and I seemed to return mostly to normal, and now it was a few days before school was to start up again. For the past six years I was enrolled in Bauxbatons but this year I wanted a change. So I finished my shower, got dressed, blow dried my long platinum locks, squared my shoulders, and made my way to my father's study.

X.x.

If you like it please let me know, reviews are like coming up for air after I dive into a pool. :]

Critiques are welcome but don't flame pleaseee, I can't suck that bad.


	2. Chapter Two: Crabs, Boils, and a Zamboni

Open Your Eyes

Chapter Two: Crabs, Boils, and a Zamboni

A/N: So I've decided, or rather my muse has decided for me, that this is going to be a full story. I've got it all mapped out and if everything goes according to plan Open Your Eyes should be 52 chapters long…And I would have posted this chapter sooner, but after my muse chasing me around to write this story, it blamed me for it's intense rehab after I finished this stories outline, which really is the most descriptive outline ever cause it's over 11,000 words long…This chapter is hot of the press of my mind, so please excuse any typos, I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.

Also, I know the first chapter said that Draco was 17, disregard that, he's 16.

Disclaimer: [which I forgot last time…] I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I do own Katina, and that's it. Blah blah blah.

X.x.

"Dray! Are you sure you know where you're going?" We were at the train station, and my brother was supposed to be leading us to platform 9 ¾, but I could have sworn that I've seen that same woman five times already, and this whole place looks the same to me.

"Yes, Kat, I know where we're going. I've been here more than a few times. Just be patient we're almost there." I rolled my eyes at the back of his head. I was getting tired of pushing this stupid cart around. It was heavy and difficult to steer, and people kept getting in our way. I woke up early to finish packing and get ready; Draco on the other hand woke up about an hour ago. Stupid boys and their stupid ability to get ready so freaking fast. He didn't even look like he just woke up; his hair was perfect, and all the rest! It took me thirty minutes to straighten my hair; it was so long that it couldn't be rushed. All he had to do was blow dry it…jerk.

"Are we there yet?"

"For the millionth time no!" He was starting to sound irritated…Oh well. That's what he gets for having it so easy. I stuck out my tongue at him, he couldn't see it, but it still made me feel better. I was so bored, and my arms were getting tired, and I wanted to be there already! And yes, I realize that I'm being a drama queen, but that's okay, cause a girl can irritate her brother as much as she wants…and sure, he can try and irritate me back, we'll just see where that gets him. I let a sly smile cross my face and I opened my mouth with my brother's name on my lips when his voice cut me off.

"Yes Kat, we're here. Just walk through the wall and I'll follow." I looked at him like he was retarded. Did he really think that he was going to get me to walk into a wall? "Kat I'm not trying to trick you, it's the way onto platform 9 3/4, see," he pointed at the signs on either side of the wall, "It's literally platform 9 ¾." I just kept looking at him. I did my best not to blink, and he got the point. I wasn't going to fall for it. He just shook his head at me, "Sometimes you should just trust me." And with that he took off at a brisk walk for the wall. My mouth opened a bit in shock when I saw him go through it…maybe I should trust him more…

We were in the end of the train; my brother was seated with his leech across the table from me. One of his followers had tried to sit next to me, but that didn't really work out well for him. He was currently sitting on the seat a few feet beside mine with a bruised ego and sore foot. He was lucky I didn't have any sharp objects; I hate it when guys give you that 'look'. The look that makes it plain that he's picturing you naked and he wants you in his bed, and that he thinks he can actually get you there. My brother had laughed when his 'friend' Blains Zamboni, or whatever his name was, had howled in pain for what appeared no reason. Dray had known, though I suppose the smirk on my face was a dead give away.

His other 'friends' Crabs and Boils were sitting across the table from Blains with vacant or, perhaps, constipated expressions on their faces. They looked more like henchmen than anything else; they didn't even talk, at least Blains and Pansy spoke. Yes, I paid attention to Pansy's name, the others I couldn't care less about, but I was amused by her name. It was sickening watching her play with his hair, and 'ooh' over everything he said. She was even sickened by her brother, not only for allowing her to touch him, but also for becoming a pompous, gloating, ass the moment they found us on the train. All he had done for the past half hour has been to gloat; he's even talking about our father like he's the end-all-be-all. My eyes had nearly bugged out of my head when he brought our father up like he was someone to look up to and respect. And Pansy just kept 'cooing' and 'oohing' and nodding her head to everything he said. I wasn't going to make the whole trip to Hogwarts without telling her off. Though, Draco just kept talking, leaving little room for any other conversation.

Unfortunately, my dear brother took a pause from his gloating long enough for me to interject, "So, Pansy, are your parents seer's? Are they gifted with foresight or something?" She cocked her head to the side, her fingers pausing from playing with a bit of my brother's hair.

"No, why?" I could see the smirk on my brother's face, but Pansy couldn't and I gave a sly smile in response.

"It's just that they picked the perfect name for you, though, I guess 'Irritating Wench' is more fitting. However that isn't as cute and definitely not socially acceptable." I heard Zamboni laugh, and decided he might not be so bad, as long as he knew his place. Crabs and Boils made weird snorting noises that I assumed to be their version of laughter, which made me wonder exactly how many brain cells they had. Draco just kept smirking, but I could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. I frowned when I noticed that, he would have laughed had they not been there. I didn't know why he acted this way, but I was sure going to find out. Pansy looked angry at my words but she didn't stop messing with his hair, and I could tell she wasn't going to do anything about what I had said…Well, at least not in present company. I looked forward to whatever she thought was revenge, cause I know I'll always be a step ahead, or at least will fire back with more than she could imagine. She and I had a bit of a stare down and then I got bored.

"Dray, when are we going to get there? I'm bored." He looked irritated, but I can't imagine why, he knew I was bored out of my mind, all my things were packed away in my trunk, the only thing I had with me was my wand and a small bag with my uniform in it.

"Katina, we'll get there in about an hour, why don't you go and change if you're so bored." Oh. That's why he was irritated. Apparently I'm not allowed to use his nickname around his 'friends'. He had enunciated and drug out each syllable of my name, cause he knows I dislike it. Everyone calls me Kat, unless I don't like them, or they're a teacher or adult. Pansy, for example, is not allowed to call me Kat, though it would be fun to tell her off if she tried…

"Sure thing, bro-ther, that sounds like more fun than sitting here and listening to you run your mouth." I grabbed my bag, my wand was in my sleeve, which is usually were it was while I was in mixed company. I had started doing it when I was twelve, my brother at first thought I was crazy, and that it was uncomfortable. I got him to try it a few years later, showed him how easy it was to retrieve without anyone noticing, all I had to do was lower my arm so that gravity made it slide into my palm. Unfortunately I could only do it while wearing a heavy jacket or cloak because otherwise you could see the wand on the outside of my shirt…It was a work in progress, but it was still more useful than carrying it in her pocket, and more comfortable…

She left her brothers compartment and headed down the train, looking for a changing room or at the very least an empty compartment. But she didn't find either. She was getting slightly flustered and she decided to ask for directions. She turned to the nearest compartment and knocked before sliding open the door.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I'm new, and I can't seem to find the changing room. Would you mind telling me where it is?" She looked from person to person, there was a lanky red-headed boy, a girl with pretty brown hair, and – Harry Potter? I could feel heat rising in my cheeks, Draco never said that he was hot, though, I would have given him crap for admitting that another boy looked hot…

"Actually, I was about to go change, I'll go with you. You guys can change in here." The girl smiled at me before grabbing her bag and exiting the compartment. I thanked her, and snuck one last glance at the dark haired boy before closing the door. The girl introduced herself as Hermione and I bit back my response of 'I know' and introduced myself.

"I'm Katina, but you can call me Kat." I knew exactly who she was, and who the red-head was, Draco had ranted on and on about the 'Pot-head Trio'. It was rather pathetic how he talked about them, cause if he hated them so much then he wouldn't know so much about them. Though, I guess he had to know about them, since he was supposed to follow in our 'dear father's footsteps. I followed Hermione down the train a little more until we came upon the bathrooms.

"There aren't actually changing rooms, most people use the bathrooms or their compartments." Hermione lead the way in and chose a stall. There were a few other girls in here, but most of them looked to be younger. I entered the stall next to Hermione and started changing into my robes. They had the Slytherin emblem on it, I haven't been sorted yet, but we knew I'd end up there anyways so we had them done instead of me charming them to appear later at Hogwarts. It was just easier.

"Hermione? Do people usually wait a while more before changing?" I asked her through the stall wall, I figured that the older kids waited, since the bathroom was full of younger girls.

"The older kids do, but mostly because they know that they have plenty of time to change before we arrive. But I like to change early, just to make sure I'm ready when I need to be." I finished getting dressed before she did and spent a few moments smoothing out my hair in the mirror.

Hermione exited and I smiled at her, "These uniforms are actually kind of cute, totally stereotypical 'school girl', but still, they aren't bad. The colors are actually quite functional."

She smiled, "That's just because green is your color-" She paused, looking at me through the mirror, I cocked my head at her.

"What is it Hermione?" She seemed to snap out of it and she narrowed her eyes at me. I turned around to face her, my hand wound around in a lock of my hair. She appeared to be thinking about what she was about to say, and I waited patiently. I knew what she had realized, that I was a Slytherin, I don't really understand the house rivalry thing, but I suppose it's like rival sports teams, though I don't really understand that either. And, if Hermione really is as smart as her brother had told her ('the mudblood know-it-all, she has to be sickeningly smart otherwise she knows she'd be worth absolutely nothing, at least she can be an encyclopedia.') than she would have noticed the striking resemblance I have with Draco, he is after all my fraternal twin.

Hermione opened her mouth again, and this time it looked like she was ready to allow words to escape. "I thought you said that you were new? How can you be sorted yet?" Wise word choice Hermione.

I smiled at her, "My family has been in the same house for generations, we had my robes made in light of that fact."

Hermione took a step back, "Your family?"

I frowned, "Yes?" I wasn't going to offer up the information; I wanted her to say it.

She tried to take another step back but she was already up against the stall doors, the young girls around us glanced out way but decided that they should just stay out of it. A smart decision. "You are a Malfoy?"

"Yes, and I understand that my brother has been a pompous prick, but do I really seem like him?" I took a step closer to her, my hand gripping my hair rather tightly, it didn't hurt, I did it often, I liked to tug on my hair. She seemed to take in my appearance, I would have felt like a bug under a microscope but I was too comfortable with myself to feel self-conscious. I didn't need her to like me, but I would rather be on pleasant terms rather than her thinking I'm just as much a pompous arse as my brother.

"Hermione, I'm not trying to be your friend or anything, but I don't want you day dreaming about punching my nose in. I like my nose the way that it is, and from what I hear you have a wicked right hook." I flashed her a smile, and hoped that she would just accept that, I want to pick fights with Pansy, not Hermione.

She nodded her head, and I could tell she was repressing a smile too; the corners of her mouth were slightly lifted. "Fine, let's go, the boys are probably wondering what's taking me so long."

I sung my back onto my shoulder and followed her out of the bathroom laughing, "I doubt Dray has even thought about me, he's so preoccupied with his slut." We continued on our way and came face to face with Pansy and, apparently Pansy's 'followers'. I wondered where they came from, I didn't remember seeing them in the compartment, but I wasn't really paying much attention. Hermione and I moved to one side so 'Pansy N' Friends' could pass. I smirked at my new nickname, perhaps even an acronym, 'PNF'. I giggled, I'm keeping it, 'pee-and-eff' it was kinda perfect. I didn't even notice what was happening until I was on my butt. That slut shoulder checked me on the way by! I stood up and turned to her, "Pugsy, it is so on, you have no idea what you just got yourself into." I turned my back on her response and started walking back to my compartment, I heard "You don't know what you got yourself into!" I snorted, great comeback Pansy.

We were about to reach Hermione's compartment when she spoke up, "I don't have anything against you," she paused, I imagined it was so she wouldn't say 'yet' out loud, "but you look scary right now. I'll see you at school." She opened her compartment door to find Harry about to exit.

"Yeah Hermione, see you." I smiled at Harry, whose eyes seemed to be going between the Slytherin insignia on my cloak and Hermione's face. I might get Hermione not to hate me, but I doubt I'd get him. I turned from the doorway and continued my way down this ridiculously long train. I wouldn't say I was eavesdropping, but my ears picked up Harry saying that he was going to find someone, and the compartment door closing. I looked over my shoulder, (a glance wouldn't hurt, and he was really cute) but I didn't see anyone there. I stopped walking and my eyes narrowed, where could he have gone? I shrugged; he must have gone back into the compartment or something. Oh well. I continued my way back, I wasn't very excited about it, another half an hour listening to my brother talk. Ugh.

I slid open the compartment door and was met with a look from Blains that clearly said "What in the world took you so long?" I grinned a bit, okay, Blains wasn't so bad from a distance. I took my seat, leaving the door wide open, knowing that it would make my brother get up and close it. And he did just like I thought he would, though he shot his mouth off at the same time.

"Pansy said she was going to get you, where is she?" I scowled in response to his smirk.

"She's still in the bathroom; she was stanking it up so bad that it had to be evacuated." I crinkled my nose and waved my hand back and forth in front of my nose for an added effect. Draco scowled in return, and I smiled. Blains was cracking up, it sounded like even the brainless ones managed a chuckle. I opened my trunk and put my bag away, I didn't want to carry it later.

I noticed my brother staring at a luggage rack behind me so I turned around just in time to catch a little movement, someone was back there. I turned around and mouthed off, "Jeeze Dray, space much?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, my eyes were deadly serious though, I wanted him to know that I knew with out giving it away. We would deal with our intruder later. He smirked in response; he knew what I was trying to do.

"Shove it Katina." He turned to Blains, "Zabini, did you go to the quidditch match be- -" Okay, this is where I tune out. But at least I know Blains last name is Zabini, not Zamboni now, I kinda feel like his first name was something different too, but there's no way I'm going to ask.

The rest of the train ride was ultimately uneventful; when Pansy came back we had a glaring contest. It was over once I got bored, she smirked like she had won and I figured I'd let her believe that, she'd need to believe she won something when this was all over. Other than that Draco just talked and talked, he even hinted about his mission which I thought was stupid and was about to kick him when I realized he wasn't talking about it on accident, he was using it as something to gloat about. I was sickened; everyone looked at him curiously, like it wasn't a bad thing. Pansy looked at him with eyes full of adoration. Were they crazy? I shot him a look of disapproval when he mentioned not coming back next year, I was on our mother's side of this argument, he needed to finish his education. But I wasn't going to speak up about it, this was his show, his masquerade, he knew what he was doing, I hope.

When the train finally came to a screeching halt I was more than ready to get off. Everyone grabbed their trunks and headed for the door. Crabs and Boils got out first, knocking people around in the hallway. Zabini was looking at me to see if I would go before him, yeah right. I told him my brother and I needed to have a word. I glared at Pansy until she left after him. I shut the door behind her and turned to my brother.

"What are you on the rag or something? I haven't seen you this pissy in a while."

I smirked at Dray, "Nah, that was last week." I watched as a disgusted look formed on his face.

"That was too much information."

I just smiled and leaned against the door, "You asked. And why are you so, not you? It's like you flipped a switch the moment they entered the compartment, are you going to be like this the whole year or are you just pissy because I'm here and you couldn't shag Pansy during the train ride?"

"If I had wanted to I would have, you aren't going to stop me." It was my turn to gag, and I did, dramatically for his amusement. "I don't know what you're talking about Kat; I'm not acting any different."

"Rubbish Dray! I'm not daft; you have been acting completely pompous and self-absorbed, what is your problem?"

He took a step toward me, we were inches apart. "There's nothing wrong Kat, I'm different at school, that's all. Now why don't you wait outside, I have to check something." His eyes darted to the side, seeming to point at the luggage rack without making it obvious. I nodded and left the compartment my trunk levitating behind me. He stayed in there for a few minutes and I was starting to get curious as to what he was doing when he exited.

"How'd it go?" I asked, flicking my wand at his trunk as well and stacking it atop mine.

He smirked, "Brilliant."

The castle was absolutely bloody brilliant. It was grand! It was awe-inspiring! And for once Draco didn't tease me, I'm sure he was just as amazed by Hogwarts the first time he came here. Bauxbatons wasn't nearly as impressive, it was pretty, but no where near this massive. I let him lead me into what he told me was the Great Hall; it looked pretty great to me. We sat down across from Zabini and Draco sat next to Pansy. I rolled my eyes at him as he let Pansy start 'cooing' over him again. The first years came in with an old woman and stood around in the front of the room, people were beginning to quiet down.

Then the doors opened again and Harry Potter came in, I heard Pansy squeal "Is that blood?" I looked closer, and realized that he had blood on his face and the front of his robes, I frowned, what happened to him? I turned to my brother and saw that he was smirking. Oh. That's what happened to him. I was slightly irritated with Draco, not that I was going to tell him that, I didn't think that he was going to hurt the eavesdropper, just a jinx or two. Well, maybe a punch, but I didn't think that he'd break his nose!

The old lady began talking, and the hall quieted down. Apparently there was a magical sorting hat, huh, I guess I hadn't thought much about how they were going to sort us, but I never imagined that it would be by a magical hat. An ugly magical hat at that. But I watched as one by one the first years walked up to the stool and had the hat placed upon their heads. Whenever one was sorted into Slytherin the table erupted with applause, but whenever one of the other houses was called the rest of the hall erupted into applause. I thought that that was rather interesting. Apparently Slytherin's were stingy with their claps; I smiled at that thought and rolled my eyes. When all the younger kids were sorted the headmaster rose from his seat and came to the podium. I tried to pay attention, honestly I did, he said welcome back! And, I'm sure some other things, but hey, I was distracted. My stomach was grumbling, audible enough for Draco to shoot me a look. Plus I had managed to find Harry through the throng of students. He of course was seated next to Ron and Hermione, and another red headed girl that looked to be of the same ginger as Ron. Probably his sister. I watched as they watched the headmaster talk about…something. Hermione was completely absorbed in his words; her arms were down at her sides. I couldn't get over her hair, Draco had said it was mousy and frizzy; it appeared warm and softly waving. But enough of that, she was pretty yes. Ron appeared lanky, even his hair was messy. Draco was right to the degree that I could see he was wearing hand me down robes. He was wrong in character however, I could see how he glanced back at Harry every few minutes with concern all over his face, he was a good friend. Harry appeared to be spacing out, I couldn't blame him, he had just had his face smashed in and he was now being forced to listen to this drabble before he was allowed to eat. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, his head was being supported by his hand and his mouth was drawn into a stern line. I wonder what he's thinking about…

When the food appeared in front of me I know my face lit up like a Christmas tree, I was starving! I piled my plate with whatever was close and dug in. My brother made pig comments and I thought about flipping him the bird, mostly because my mouth was full. But I decided to be a bigger person and ignore it. I even noticed Zabini staring at the amount of food I was eating.

"What?" I asked him

"It's nothing." He replied, going back to his own food.

"If it was nothing than you would not have been staring, what is it?"

"I've never seen a girl eat so much, that's all." Draco laughed beside me, and I was surprised that his face could look so cold while he did it; he truly was different at school.

"Why is everyone always surprised at how much I eat? It's called a high metabolism; people act like it's unheard of!"

"It's just surprising to find a girl that eats all that and still has a figure." Draco interceded. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

"So where are you sleeping tonight Kat? I don't think you'll have a bed assigned since you haven't been sorted." Blaise asked me; yes I learned his real name at dinner. We had just entered the common room and I was beat, I couldn't keep the yawns from surfacing.

"With Dray I suppose, I'm going to go to the headmaster's office in the morning to get sorted. Dray, are you done, cause I'm beat." He was currently snogging Pansy and I was having a hard time not throwing up.

He pulled his face away long enough to say "Go on ahead, I'll be there soon." I couldn't help the disgusted look that came across my face.

"I'll show you to the room." I turned and nodded to Blaise, following him up the stairs. When we reached the room I was pleasantly surprised to see my brother's trunk still stacked atop mine, at least they weren't separated. I would hate not having clothes in the morning. I used the bathroom to change in to my shorts and tank top that were my PJs. I saw the look Blaise was giving me as I came out and I smirked as I crawled under my brother's covers.

"It is never going to happen." I heard him chuckle in response.

"Fine with me, I'll just enjoy the view if you don't mind."

"Eyes only." Blaise really wasn't that bad, he just needed to know what was off limits. I smiled as I curled myself into the sheets. I was asleep before Draco joined me.

X.x.

So what do you think? I hope everyone likes it. :D

It only takes ten seconds to make my day, so why don't you donate by clicking the review button please! I just want to know what you think, you don't have to love it, all feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three: An Old Man And A Hat

Open Your Eyes

Title: Chapter Three: An Old Man And A Hat

A/N: I've been busy. So this is coming out later than I had hoped but thank you for the reviews! C0mdLicAt3p, Edwardlvr2317, and Fallen-Hollow thanks! I really need to hear it because, I seriously thought that Kat's personality last chapter was slightly bipolar, but you guys seemed to like it I hope you like her in the morning too, I kind of gave her my older brother's attitude & pain inflicting actions in the morning, however he just swung his leg out with brute force…*reminisces of all the times I've been knocked into a wall by him* Kat does something just a tad different… Er, enjoy? XD

Disclaimer: IDON'. – I thought it would be less depressing if I said it fast…it wasn't. V.V

X.x.

~September 2nd~

"That's just wrong." "…And gross." "Yeah it is."

I tried opening my eyes but it was too bright, I grumbled instead. Who was the suicide risk that woke me up?

"Kat, are you awake?"

I am going to commit fratricide; Dray is going to die… I heard some whispering before a finger was repeatedly jammed into my shoulder. I groaned and managed to squint my eyes open enough to see the waist of the perpetrator.

"Kat, wake up already!"

How about I wake you up Dray? I shot my fist out and hit the boy right in the –Willy- and smiled as he sunk down to the floor in groaning pain. I pulled the sheet closer to my chest and closed my eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Kat, you missed."

"The hell I did!" I sat up and stared at my brother. Who was just standing there smirking at me, several feet away. "Huh?" I heard a groan and looked down to see Blaise holding himself on the floor. "Oops, sorry Blaise. I thought you were Dray." He just nodded, I don't imagine he could do much more than writhe and moan after taking that hit. I turned back to my brother, "You're getting good."

He smirked and I saw the amusement dancing in his eyes, I wish he would just freaking smile. "You better get ready or we'll be late. I kicked everyone else out already so you can use that bathroom, Blaise and I'll be waiting in the Common Room downstairs." He started to turn and leave but stopped, "Don't take too long, we only have half an hour. Blaise lets go." He walked out and Blaise, limping, followed. I grimaced, I really would only inflict that on people that deserved it, Blaise was tricked into becoming my brother's shield. But enough of that, it's time to get ready…

"Finally! We only have a few minutes to eat before classes start!" Draco shot his mouth off the moment I appeared before them, I just rolled my eyes at him and continued past them to the door. I was hungry and my stomach was being rather vocal about it.

"Then hurry up Dray!" I heard their footsteps behind me, they echoed a bit in the stone dungeons. I looked around as we went; this place was kind of creepy. Not to mention cold, I hadn't thought the cloak necessary. It was early September and plenty warm, I didn't know if they were mandatory and I couldn't care less. If a professor got on me about it I'd just say I was new and didn't know which is true. I was spacing out, my shower hadn't woken me up completely, but I was shaken from my thoughts by a firm grip on my arm that was leading me through the doors of the Great Hall. Oops, I was about to pass it completely.

Blaise chuckled and dropped his arm, "Space much?"

"yeaa, thanks." I took a seat between them and tried not to drool when I saw all that was on the table in front of me. Was it a banquet every day? I could really get used to this. I began buttering a slice of toast and eyeing the muffin basket. It was going to get me into trouble…but I couldn't help myself from grabbing a small blueberry one and cutting it in half. I poured some coffee and began to dig in.

"Still full from last night?" I looked to see Blaise forking down eggs and I chuckled.

"Nah, I just don't like eating much in the morning. Mostly I just eat something so that I can have coffee without it hurting my stomach."

"I don't know how you drink that dreadful crap, it's disgusting." Dray commented I scoffed in response.

"You drink pumpkin juice; you can't get anymore disgusting than that!" I grabbed my coffee mug and took a sip.

"Wait, let me get this right, not only is that stuff horrid, it hurts your stomach and yet you're still drinking it?" I glared at Blaise and he went back to eating.

"It tastes good when you add some creamer, and it doesn't always hurt…just sometimes. And don't be taking my brother's side just because he's your friend. You don't know him like I do, he's actually an idiot." Blaise choked in laughter on his food and Draco gave a cry of outrage.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Blaise was laughing hysterically, and people were beginning to take notice of our argument but I couldn't care less. I was going to win this one.

"Are too, and I can prove it!" I shot Dray a look, letting him know exactly what I meant. His jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't." I smirked.

"Don't be so naive. You know I would."

"I'm confused." Blaise interjected, but he was ultimately ignored. Draco and I were focused on the other. His eyes narrowed to slits and I was simply smirking. One steam boat, two steam boat, three steam boat, I opened my mouth to speak –

"Fine, I give." Draco grumbled, I smiled victoriously.

"Andd?"

He looked at me through eyes of reproach, "You aren't going to make me-"

"Yes I am, say the magic words and I won't broadcast the stupidest thing you've ever done."

He was sneering at me as he sang, "Kat is the best, Kat is so smart, Kat is the closest to my heart…Happy now?" The table around us broke out into laughter and we both looked around. Apparently everyone close enough was listening in…

"Ecstatic." I grinned and began getting up.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked through chuckles. Draco was too busy glaring at everyone and telling them to stuff it to notice the beginning of my departure.

"I have to go get sorted, I assume that lady," I pointed to the woman from last night that was passing things to other students, "is passing out schedules, I won't get one until I go to Dumbledore's office." I began to turn around but a grasp on my arm pulled me back. I brushed the hair away from my face and saw that it was Draco's hand that had stopped me.

"I thought that I was going to go with you, hold on." He began getting up but I pushed him back down.

"You have to get your schedule and go to class, I'll be fine on my own." I turned around and took a few steps before he called out to me.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I stopped in my tracks. Oops, I had forgotten about that part…I turned around and headed toward the Professor that was handing out the schedules.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me where the Headmaster's office is?" I was slightly intimidated, not gonna lie. She was like, bird woman or something. Tall, pointy nose, beady eyes…not to mention tall. She was towering over me! Well, almost everyone did, but that's not the point. She seemed to narrow her eyes when she saw the insignia on my robes but I think I'm just imagining that.

"Why do you need to know?" Ok-ay, maybe she did narrow her eyes at me…

"Because I'm new and I need to be sorted."

"Why didn't you get sorted during the sorting ceremony last night?" Because I didn't want to, duh.

"Because I didn't want to. Either way, I need to be sorted so I can get my class schedule." SO maybe I should have disguised the reason a bit more, but seriously, she was asking a lot of stupid questions…Bird-Lady. The woman gave me another look over before snapping her fingers at some random student and telling them to take me to the Headmaster's office. I rolled my eyes at her and forced myself to say 'thank you'. Though I can't say that it actually sounded genuine.

The student looked to be older than me but I didn't really care. It was a Slytherin girl, she had dark hair and tan skin, pretty, but I wasn't in the mood to chit-chat. So when she tried making small talk I just ignored it. I wasn't in the mood to play nice, I just wanted to get sorted already and get on with the day. Unfortunately it took a while to reach Dumbley's office. Okay, that was an understatement; it took for-ev-er. Did this guy think he was in a 'Where's Waldo' book or what! When we finally arrived she knocked a few times on a statue and it began to move…which was cool. When stairs appeared I waved a hand in dismissal to the girl and started climbing them. When I reached the top I knocked on the door and waited a few moments before I heard a voice calling me in.

Entering, I was surprised how whimsical and grand the room was at the same time. There was clutter and dust amongst grand bookshelves and portraits. My eye was caught by a bauble across the room and I started my way towards it before I even noticed my deviance in course.

"Over here miss Malfoy." I turned toward his voice and was slightly embarrassed by my distraction, I liked shiny things…I approached his desk and saw that he looked older sitting behind it this morning than he had last night. Perhaps it was just the way that the light was drifting through the window at an angle the seemed to accentuate the bags under his eyes and the multitude of wrinkles on his face. His eyes looked as sharp as they could ever be however, and I was a bit stunned to see them looking me over as I was him. It reminded me of back at Bauxbatons when the professors pets would be running around sniffing each others butts and seizing each other up. I smiled at the memory, I hated those stupid dogs. They were yappy little poodles and they never failed to give me a headache.

"Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." I sat down and was a bit shocked at how comfortable the chair was. It didn't appear this luxurious, not that I was complaining.

"So it would appear that you transferred from Bauxbatons," He smiled, "Needed a change of scenery, or are you switching for other reasons?"

Was he digging for information? Or was he simply making small talk? "I wanted to be closer to my brother, I never wanted to go to Bauxbatons, and I certainly never cared for it much there." All of which was true; I did come here for my brother, Bauxbatons was my mother's stupid decision, and I couldn't stand the stupid girls there.

"Oh yes, your brother and your parents, how are they?"

He was definitely digging, and I'm done with it. "I'm not going to play games Headmaster. I don't know anything more than everyone else. My brother and I are innocent, and I would be grateful if you would drop it." I kept my gaze even, but I knew that I might have messed that up. I didn't say that my parents were innocent, just my brother and I.

His eyes were glinting and I knew that he noticed my mistake too. Not that it mattered much, unofficially pretty much everyone knew that my parents were Death Eaters, they just couldn't prove it. "You are so different from them, but so alike, aren't you?" He paused and popped a candy into his mouth; I wrinkled my nose at his choice. I didn't notice before the bowl of licorice snaps between us, I have never liked black licorice. He clapped his hands together and stood up, "But I think we better get to the matter at hand, shall we? You have yet to be sorted hm?" He walked across the room and pulled down the hat I had seen last night. He carried it back over to me and sat it on my head before taking his seat across from me. I tried looking up at it but could only manage to see the dark under rim of it, it stayed quiet for a moment, eerie quiet. I didn't particularly like it.

"Hmm, another Malfoy? Really? I wouldn't have thought so."

"Well I am, get over it. Aren't you just supposed to say 'Slytherin' and be done with it? Chop chop." Tired of straining my eyes upwards I lowered them so Dumbledore was with in my sights. He was looking with pensive eyes at the sorting hat and I.

"You my dear aren't as easy as your brother. I'm sure he's told you that I didn't even have to touch his head in order to sort him into Slytherin."

I nodded, half hoping to unsettle the old thing, "Yea, he's gloated about it."

"Of course he has, just like I knew he would. You see, I know the minds of every head I've ever been perched upon. Yes, that's right; I know your every secret." I snarled and reached my hand up to rip it off but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Everyone must go through this, do not remove the hat. If you do, you'll be finding your way back to Bauxbatons." I glared at him and shot some rather untowardly thoughts at the hat before lowering my arm.

"Tsk tsk, you definitely have the Malfoy rage young Katina. But you do not have the Malfoy heart."

The sneer couldn't have been removed from my features if someone had told me it would be Christmas all year. I was livid. "What exactly qualifies a 'Malfoy heart' eh? And what is this a therapy session? Can we get on with it!"

"Now now, you must listen to what I have to say." It must be enjoying this, otherwise it would just say 'Slytherin' and be done with it. "Yes, I am finding your predicament highly amusing but that's neither here nor there. You must know that Slytherin is not the house I would choose to place you in first. You are not a cruel one, and you will never be close to them. You have a very sharp mind, a mind of a Ravenclaw…Yes yes, I know, nothing but Slytherin will do." I froze, this hat knows everything, it knows that even I don't know exactly how enraged their actions would become if I wasn't sorted into Slytherin. The very things my mind thought up sent shivers down my spine. "You truly have a beautiful mind, but, I predict that it will remain that way. It may be twisted and pulled through some trials but you have the will to make it right again. Yes, yes…" This was crazy deep, and I was slightly embarrassed that Dumbledore was hearing all of what it was saying. Though no doubt that was his intention, to my irritation I realized that he might have even requested beforehand that the hat dig this deep. "Yes, you are quite right. I was asked, though that doesn't mean I had to do it." Then why did you? "Because you intrigue me. SLYTHERIN." Finally! I pulled it off my head as fast as I could and placed it on the desk before me. I couldn't stop myself from glaring at it. The idea that it knows everything about me was highly unsettling, I preferred to keep most people at somewhat of a distance.

I looked up when a leaf of parchment was placed in front of me. Dumbledore was smiling slightly. "There's your schedule, I do look forward to seeing how you progress this year."

I nodded, grabbed my schedule, and stood. "Thank you." I was almost out the door when –

"Oh, and your bags will be moved to one of the girls sixth year dormitories by tonight. That's all." I grimaced and headed to my first block. It was Defense against the Dark Arts, and I know Draco told me where it was this morning…It was on the fourth floor, I think?

By the time I got there it was almost over. Not that I'm upset about that or anything, but it was slightly awkward walking in late. Everyone turned and stared at me like I was some sort of mystical beast with six heads, well, maybe not like that…but they did stare! Other than that it wasn't a big deal that I was late, Snape was the professor. He's been over to the house a few times before and he knew who I was. He just nodded his head at me as I took a seat next to Blaise. I would have sat next to my brother but his…thing, was sitting next to him. So I sat behind him and tried not to barf on Pugsy.

The rest of the time I spent 'listening' to Snape's introduction to the class. How it wasn't going to be as easy as it had been for the past few years, how he wouldn't tolerate nonsense, blah blah. I hadn't realized that because it was the first day all the teachers would spend the hour talking about their criteria and expectations. It was going to be a very boring day…huh? My eye was caught by a red head a few rows ahead and to the left of where I was sitting. It looked like, Ron?

I bumped my elbow into Blaise's arm trying to get his attention; he was staring out into space just like I was.

"What?"

I nodded my head in the direction of Ron, "They have mixed classes here?" At Bauxbatons we weren't separated into houses or groups. And since we are here, I didn't think that they would mix the students into classes together, what was the point of separating them then?

He sneered, "Yea, though not all the classes are mixed the same way. It looks like we have to share Defense against the Dark Arts with them this year." I nodded at him and went back to looking around. I didn't feel that way about it; I couldn't feel hostility towards people I didn't know. They didn't even seem like people that deserved hostility. Hermione was frowning, but paying attention (so it seemed) to every utterance of a word from Snape's mouth. She had even nodded her head at me a little when I entered, she didn't just stare like Ron and Harry had. I looked from her to Harry. He looked unhappy as well, though I didn't image that he would be happy. He was sitting a few feet from the guy that broke his nose yesterday and was being forced to listen to Snape's drabble. His hand was holding up his head and his fingers were buried in his hair. I felt my lips curling up in a smile, his hair was incredibly messy but for some reason it didn't look bad. It was…cute. I didn't notice until too late that he had noticed the weight of someone's gaze on him. He turned his head to look me straight on, my mouth gaped open for a moment before I had the frame of mind to look away. I could feel my face burning but I couldn't quite wipe the grin from my face. The next five minutes or so I tried my hardest to keep myself from looking back over at him, and I succeeded, mostly.

Next hour was Divination which I had with Draco, thankfully his puppet didn't come. I wanted to sit with my brother. It was just as boring as Defense against the Dark Arts, I was hoping because it was one of my favorite classes that I wouldn't be as bored. But unfortunately, I was. There wasn't even anything to look at! SO I just sat there and annoyed my brother with tapping my fingers against the table.

When lunch came I was happy, I'd be able to eat and relax before going to History of Magic and Potions in the evening. Or so I thought. Apparently I wasn't privy to the knowledge that Draco and Pansy used lunch as a…erm, I think that they're making out. I hope that it's not anything more, because I was trying to eat and I could hardly imagine my brother sticking his tongue in her mouth without hurling. Blaise had laughed at my face when they started leaving the Great Hall. His amusement didn't last long because I through someone's creamcheesed bagel half at his face, which made me chuckle. I wanted to wait for Dray to come back; we were all in the same class. But Blaise informed me that if we waited we might all be late. I gagged and took the lead out the doors.

History of Magic was going to be the hardest class for me to get through all year. I really like History, it's interesting and all that, but who the hell hires a monotone teacher? That's like setting the students up for failure! Fifteen minutes in I was already lying to myself saying that it would be over soon; just to keep my eyes open. Draco and Pansy were in fact late, but because it was the first day back the Professor let them off with a warning. While I was glad he wouldn't have a detention, I was still sickened at why he was probably late.

When class ended I was practically running out the door. The idea of motion and being active was almost a squashed dream inside those four walls and I was pleased to be free of them for the day. One more class. It couldn't be any worse than History, right?

I was right, it wasn't worse. It was Potions, my favorite class, and it seemed to be a bit faster paced than the rest of my classes had been. The professor was named Slughorn, which made me smirk, but he seemed competent. After a short introduction he actually had us working in a competition. Felix Felicis 'liquid luck', Draco's eyes were swimming with want. While I had faith in my brother's potion capabilities, I also knew that I was just a tad better. I was so going to win this. Not that I knew what the hell I was going to do with it. I just knew that it would peeve him off if I was to win it over him.

So we got to work, I was concentrating my hardest but I couldn't help but to glance up at Harry every few minutes. He didn't appear to be following the instructions right and that had me a bit worried. Which was stupid, why would I be worried about that? And besides, Hermione looks like she's trying to help him. Half an hour later I was slightly miffed to see that my potion didn't turn out perfect, it was better than Draco's though, so I didn't feel that bad. And even I can't get a potion 100% right the first time I attempt it. Time was up and I sat back as Slughorn walked around the room surveying the potions. A few he wouldn't even get too close too, which made me feel more confident. I could still win this if everyone else didn't do so well.

When he reached our table I smirked when he shook his head at my brother's potion, "Not quite." It smelt vaguely of Beachwood when it wasn't supposed to. When he turned his attention to my potion he smiled, "So close, but you see, it's a little thick." I frowned, "Yea, I know." I could feel Draco's mocking eyes boring into me but I wouldn't look at him. I kept my eyes on the professor; I wanted to know if someone did better than me. For a while I was feeling okay, it didn't seem like anyone else had as much luck (so to speak) with the potion. When he arrived at Harry's table last I was surprised to see Slughorn smile after examining his potion. Whattt? Harry wasn't even doing it right! I looked at Hermione and she looked just as shocked as I was. I didn't even have to glance at my brother to know that he was sneering, he was rather predictable. I watched in silent amazement as Harry received a vial of Felix Felicis, while I was irritated that I didn't win, I couldn't pay much attention to that because of my wonder at how he won. Especially since he wasn't even doing it right. I didn't even notice that I was staring at him, until he looked over at me smiling. It faltered when our gazes connected, but neither of us made a move to look away. My brother shouldered me as he was passing, telling me that I better start moving before they leave me here. Rolling my eyes I grinned and skipped to catch up to them, it was dinner time.

Try as I might, I couldn't get Harry's face out of my mind. The way he had been staring was driving me crazy! It was almost like he was curious, but, curious about what? Even Draco noticed something was on my mind, but I just avoided his questions by shoving food in my mouth and shrugging at him. If I told him the truth he'd probably have an aneurism.


	4. Chapter Four: Jinx, Episky, and Worries

Open Your Eyes

Chapter Four: Jinx, Episky, and Worry

A/N: I'm SO SORRY, that this has taken SO LONGG, (three weeks I think?) there has been tons of stuff going on and I've been busy. I hope everyone will understand that life happens and I can't control my stupid dentist's office inability to yank out my teeth. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added me to an alert list XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blah.

X.x.

~September 3rd~

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. My fist was tightening by my side and it took every ounce of strength I had not to turn around and slam it into Pansy's face. She should know better than to mess with me this early in the morning, in Herbology no less. I'm bad at Herbology, well, I've always been in the top of the class but it's something I actually have to work at. It's hard to focus when I have her and her sidekick gossiping about me –literally- behind my back. I knew that Pansy was doing it on purpose; she was speaking loud enough for me to hear when she could have just whispered. She knew that if I were to do anything –like break her nose- I would get a detention…bitch.

She wouldn't even be doing anything right now if Draco was in this class with us. However I wouldn't be seeing him until next period. I was just going to have to deal with it until class let out. This period was made up majorly of Gryffindors, Harry and his friends were here, and a scattering of other students from all the houses.

Focus. Focus. Focus. I unclenched my hand, picked up my quill and began trying to pay attention again. My parchment was almost bare of notes. However, there were a few holes in it from where I had applied too much pressure and tore through the parchment. Stupid Pansy, it was all her fault. She shouldn't be running her mouth about how I 'got expelled from Bauxbaton's and Dumbledore was just adding me to his charity projects' and that I 'have a thing for my brother' (I nearly threw my chair at the wench when I heard that and simultaneously puked). Unfortunately the logical side of my brain told me that she was only saying these things because she has no self confidence and needs to put other people down, so I should probably just tell Draco to control his pet before I do anything drastic (like re-arrange her face and intestines). Still, she was making it impossible to focus on the lesson, and unlike most people I actually care a lot about my grades. I tuned in just long enough to hear Professor Sprout say that there was a three foot essay due Friday and that the rest of class was time we could use to start. I smirked at that, like anyone was actually going to start it now.

I was looking around the room, with no real purpose or direction, just looking. I was trying to space out and ignore Pansy's gossiping. I was mostly succeeding, at least for a few minutes, until her voice seemed to get louder and more of her 'conversation' reached my ears.

"She's such a pathetic baby, you know, she slept with my Dray last night. He told me that she was afraid of the dark, and that she begged him to let her stay with him. She even cried!"

Both of my fists were clenched, my quill was broken and white hot fury was coursing through my veins. I'm a bigger person, I won't steep to her level…at least not until the weekend when I can tie her up and leave her in a spare room where she'll be until someone finds her…I smiled, and then realized that Pansy had stopped talking. What? I snapped my head up and looked around, did Professor Sprout make her shut up? The professor was no where to be seen but Harry and Ron were laughing and Hermione was giving them a look of disapproval, though she appeared to be hardly restraining a smile. Pansy started squealing behind me so I turned to look, which made me start laughing, she appeared to have her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her 'friend' was freaking out as well which was beyond amusing. I turned around and mouthed "Thank You" to Harry, he nodded back while still laughing.

I didn't know what exactly this meant, I was glad that they jinxed her but I didn't know why. Sure she was probably annoying them too, but why go so far as to jinx her? Ignoring her may be harder but it doesn't come with the risk of detention. I didn't quite understand but I was thankful none the less. When the bell rang I cast a smile at their group before heading out and to Potions.

When I arrived my brother was already seated, Blaise was at the table behind him. Which was either A) he knew that I was going to have him move so I could sit by Draco, B) he wanted to look at my butt, or C) both. Either way I didn't care. I walked swiftly to my seat and slammed my bag down on top of the table, making Draco jump in his seat. I sat down gentler and started taking out my things.

"What has got your knickers in a twist?"

"Control your damn pet or I will." I snarled, he smirked and his eyes were gleaming with the ghost of a smile. I released a breath of hot air and frowned. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by professor Slughorn beginning class. I waited for him to introduce the potion we would be working on today and let us start before opening my mouth again.

I kept my eyes glued on my knife as I spoke and sliced sneezewort. I kept my voice low so only Draco could hear me, I didn't want anyone overhearing and I didn't think that they would. After Slughorn released us to work the room automatically acquired an audible humming noise from all the overlapped voices. "Do you have a reason for being different at school? Or do you just enjoy having everybody think you are a badass?" His own chopping paused for a moment.

"Can we talk about this later?" His voice was even lower than mine, a murmur at best.

"Relax, they can't hear us; I can hardly even hear you. Or are you just trying to dodge the question?" He was silent for a few moments more before sighing.

"I don't know why it bothers you so much, I'm just different."

I rolled my eyes, shot him a look of 'puh-leaze', and then went back to watching my knife. "Why?"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him shrug his shoulders. "I don't know…Some people in here don't even deserve to be this close to us, why should I allow them to see who I really am?" I shot my head up to see him sneering at the Gryffindors across the room. Harry's group in particular.

"AH-OW!" My eyes squeezed shut as I jumped and dropped the knife from my hand. Opening them I looked down at my bleeding finger and tried not to curse out loud. People were staring and my brother was trying to grab my bleeding hand. I held it away from him in my other hand, it stung, I didn't want him touching it.

"Let me see it Kat. How bad is it?" He reached for my hand again but I moved away from him.

"No, don't touch it, it hurts!" My eyes were watering, but I'd be damned if I was going to let anyone see me cry.

"Fine, I won't touch it, just let me see how bad it is." Eyeing him wearily I held out my hand, my cut was dripping onto the floor.

"It doesn't look that bad, just heal it." I rolled my eyes at him, he was so concerned a second ago. He was right though, I should have healed it already.

I picked up my wand and pointed it at the cut, "Episky" and it was healed. I wiped the blood off on my potions rag and went back to preparing my potion ingredients. "It's not you that feels that way. That's our father's words, you're nothing like him. Why do you even try?" The words were barely more than hissing from my lips, I was livid.

He turned and looked down at me, "You know why and this conversation is over."

"For now." I snarled, truthfully, I know why he acts like our 'precious' father. If he didn't it would cause more pain than it does now. Even I act a part while I'm at home, for the most part at least. Seeing him like this is just a sad reminder that he has more weight on his shoulders than I do. I've always known that he's taken the brunt of our 'parenting', I wish it wasn't so. All I was required was to be the perfect lady so they can marry me off to some rich pureblood slime ball. Draco on the other hand has to become our father. He's expected to kiss Voldemort's feet and do everything that he's told while abandoning all morals and respecting every Death Eater that is responsible for countless deaths…

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Slughorn came around to check everyone's potions. I only became aware when I felt and elbow in my side. Looking up I saw the Professor's concerned face and I could only conjure up the faintest smile of reassurance. Luckily he seemed to accept that and nodded his head.

"Again an excellent job Ms. Malfoy just slightly off the mark today is all. A twinge bluer and it would be perfect!" He passed on to the next table and I stared down at my potion a tad bewildered. I must have done it on autopilot or something, I smiled, it wasn't bad for not paying any attention. I looked over at Draco's and smirked – it was almost green.

"Way to go bro, did you stir in the wrong direction again?" I demonstrated clockwise and anticlockwise for him but stopped when I heard Slughorn's outcry.

"Brilliant Harry! Brilliant! You know-" I smiled at Harry, he was better than I was and I felt the sting of losing but it was all in good fun. It was only a competition in my mind, and I was glad that he was doing well. He looked a bit flustered to have Slughorn raving on at him, but a dazzling smile was scrawled across his face anyways. I chuckled at Hermione's disapproving look, what could she possibly be upset about, he was doing great! Next time I'll focus more, then he'll have some real competition.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I blinked out of my daze and looked up into my brother's snarling face.

"Wha?" The bell rang then and Draco flicked his wand at our things and they flew into our bags. He grabbed them, my arm, and dragged me out of the room and down the hall. I was practically tripping over my own feet trying to keep up, I tried yanking my arm out of his grip but it only hurt me more.

"Ow! Draco let me go!" At my 'request' he did, and pushed me back against the wall. I hissed in pain at my head hitting stone. "What the freaking hell Draco?"

"I asked you first! What do you think you're doing smiling at them?" I was surprised that he was yelling, but after a frantic survey of our surroundings I realized that we were completely alone.

"I was amused Draco that's all. In case you've forgotten people smile when they're happy." Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

"Why the bloody hell were you happy to see Potter do better than you?" He spat Harry's name in a way clear of what he thought of him. I was done messing around now.

"Bugger off Draco, it wasn't a big deal. I'm going to lunch." I picked up my discarded bag from the ground and headed to the Great Hall, I was surprised that he let me pass. I was expecting a greater fight from him.

As I was leaving I heard him say one last thing before I rounded the corner, "It better not be a big deal, and it better not happen again, leave them alone. It's for your own good." I almost turned around and told him to shove it but I thought better of it and continued on my way. It would have only made things worse. Besides, he has enough stress to deal with; he doesn't need to worry about my not hating the 'enemy'. And I told the truth, it wasn't a big deal…

I was rushing down the hill toward a hut where I was told Care Of Magical Creatures was supposed to be held. I hoped that the student didn't lie about the location; it would be hard to explain why I didn't show up to class. It was only the second day, but how were they supposed to accept that I had no idea where the class was held? I ended up eating lunch by my self. Draco never showed up, and I couldn't find Blaise. I should probably make some friends but if Pansy is the average Slytherin co-ed I don't think I'll make friends with any of them. I was in luck, as I got closer I saw that there was a group of students congregating in front of the hut. I couldn't see a teacher so I wasn't late either. When I reached the group I surveyed it looking for Draco but I came up empty. It appeared that this class was made up of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Bored, I started tugging on my hair and rubbing my toe in the dirt. There wasn't much for me to do until Dray appeared or class started. I hoped that he wasn't going to be late.

"Ah, there you are." I looked up at the sound of Blaise's voice to see him and my brother striding toward me. His two goonies were only a few feet behind, I rolled my eyes at the posse.

"Where have you guys been? Class is about to start." My tone was stern as I placed my hands on my hips. I really didn't like being left alone with no explanation, especially since I still needed their help to find my classes.

"Relax. We're here now, no reason to get all worked up about it." Dray looked at something behind me and sneered, "Let's get this over with. I can't believe that oaf is still teaching it's pitiful!" I turned around and couldn't help but drop my jaw at seeing who was apparently our professor.

"That's our professor?" Blaise nodded in response.

"Father tried getting him sacked last year but Dumbledore brought him back."

"Hmm." I chewed on my lip and walked closer towards the group, the professor was talking and I didn't want to miss anything…

"Are you seriously listening to his drabble?" I jumped a bit at hearing my brothers' voice in my ear.

I turned my head towards him and saw that he was casually leaning up against one of the large boulders. "Of course I am, you should be too." He shot me a look that conveyed his contempt at that idea and I just shook my head. "I'll lend you my notes later, but you owe me."

"Yeah yeah"

"Why weren't you at lunch?" I only asked as a means of starting a conversation, I didn't really care too much. He was probably off doing something stupid or being mean to some first years to make himself feel better about something. The last thing I expected him to say was "I wasn't hungry." But that was exactly what he said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean you weren't hungry? You're always hungry. You're a boy."

"I'm not always hungry, I'm not you."

"Hey! No need to get snippy, jeeze. If you don't wanna say what you were doing that's fine, don't be rude…I'm not always hungry, I just eat a lot when I am." I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to paying attention. He can have his secrets, as long as I can have my own.

"I heard Pansy went to the hospital wing today."

I grinned, "I didn't have anything to do with that. Though she definitely had it coming to her, some one else got to her first."

"Sure."

"I wouldn't be giving some one else the credit for it, you know me."

"True…Try not to kill her though, she's good in-"

"Ew, Dray, shut up. I know the only thing she's good at; I don't need you to tell me that."

"Class dismissed!"

"Sweet, Dray lets go! Charms then dinner!"

So, I may have lied to myself. I picked at my dinner with an almost unused fork. I thought that Dray could have secrets, but it's bothering me. If Pansy was in the hospital wing than what was he doing? Well, I suppose he could have been with some other girl, but if he had he would have been boasting about it, he wouldn't have tried covering it up with such a lame excuse as 'I wasn't hungry.' Gahhh, this was going to drive me crazy!

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see my brother regarding me with a concerned gaze.

I rolled my eyes and said, pointedly, "I'm not hungry." With that I stood up and walked out, with one quick glance back at Harry before I turned the corner. I was half way through the common room before I even knew that Draco had followed me.

"What is your problem?"

I spun around to face him, I was angry at first but it melted away faster than I wanted it to. I was left with distress and concern and that I couldn't use against him. "Where were you today?"

His face flashed a moment of surprise but it was quickly concealed, "What are you talking about?"

I 'pufft' air out of my lips and a strand of platinum hair flew out of my face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Where were you at lunch today?"

"I told you, I wasn't hungry."

I rolled my eyes at him, but the gesture didn't contain its usual flippancy, instead it was just an action of habit. "Not being hungry doesn't pertain to a location genius."

I saw him clench his jaw and waited for his response. When it didn't come my concern grew, "Does today have to do with your you-know-what?" I was referring to his 'mission', I didn't think it wise to mention aloud.

"You know I can't answer that."

I took a deep breath and felt dread cooling the blood in my veins. "You just did…Goodnight." I stumbled upstairs and collapsed into my bed. I begged for sleep to come but was met with disappointment and half a night spent with a head full of worries.


End file.
